This invention relates to modifying the surface of an article, e.g., to render that surface biocompatible.
Surfaces of, e.g., medical devices must often be modified in order to render the surfaces biocompatible. For example, the surfaces of medical devices that are in direct contact with blood or blood products (e.g., blood oxygenators, blood pumps, catheters, and tubing) have been treated with biologically active agents such as heparin or derivatives thereof to make such surfaces nonthrombogenic in an effort to prevent clotting or clot formation related to surface contact with blood or blood products.
One problem associated with such treatment is that the biologically active agent often does not remain fixed on the surface of the treated article. One solution to this problem has been to prime the surface using a combination of a polyalkylene amine and a crosslinking agent. While this treatment is generally effective, it necessitates the use of an additional chemical, namely, the crosslinking agent.